


True Purpose of the King

by BiffElderberry



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, monster cock, telepathically induced dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: One of its large tentacles brushed against his body, a fond greeting. Arthur felt a few of its claws stinging against his skin. He knew he should be worried. He knew the Karathen could emit a poison that weakened it's foes' minds and let it control them. He had watched large fish swim right into the Karathen's mouth without a care in the world, but suddenly he didn't care.It's time for you to fulfill your true purpose as king of the oceans,the Karathen told him.





	True Purpose of the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> I had a long rambling thing to put here but really it's not important and I'm about to be late to work! Hope you enjoy!!

_Arthur._

Arthur slowly began to rouse from his sleep. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, but all the noise around him was just that of the ocean.

_Arthur._

This time he knew he heard it. But not as he would if it were Mera or Vulko searching for him. No, it was different. The way the creatures of the sea talked to him.

_Arthur._

It was more insistent this time. A persistent calling. It filled his head. He had to see what it needed.

_Arthur, come find me._

The voice filled his head. It was all he could hear as he swam out of Atlantis. He was vaguely aware of Mera trying to stop him from leaving, but he shrugged her off. There was something he needed to do. Somewhere he was needed.

"Arthur, Arthur," Mera shouted at him, trying to grab his arm and pull him back towards Atlantis. He could sense other people around him as well - Orm, Vulko, a few guards. But nothing anyone did could stop him. Nothing else was important. He had to see what that voice that only he could hear wanted.

"I'll go after him." He heard Orm's words and almost shook out of his trance. Perhaps he should stay if everyone was so worried about him heading off in the middle of the night.

 _Arthur,_ the voice called again, even more insistent this time. Arthur turned back towards the direction it was coming from. Without a thought, he sped off into the great abyss of the ocean.

_Arthur, I need you, it hurts._

_I'm almost there,_ Arthur thought back, desperately swimming faster. He wasn't sure how long he had been swimming for. But it had been a long journey. There was a part of his brain that said he shouldn't have gone. That he may be needed in Atlantis, or that this could be a trap. But the desire to be where the voice that called him was stronger than any logic.

He crested over the top of an underwater hill and finally found the source of the noise. The Karathen had set up its nest in this area, its large tentacles swaying in the current.

 _Arthur!_ it greeted cheerfully. _You finally have arrived._

One of its large tentacles brushed against his body, a fond greeting. Arthur felt a few of its claws stinging against his skin. He knew he should be worried. He knew the Karathen could emit a poison that weakened it's foes' minds and let it control them. He had watched large fish swim right into the Karathen's mouth without a care in the world, but suddenly he didn't care.

 _It's time for you to fulfill your true purpose as king of the oceans,_ the Karathen told him, shifting from where it sat on the ocean floor. _it has been many long years since I have had a king to help._

Smaller tentacles floated out from the Karathen's underside. They swirled around Arthur, grabbing at his wrists, pulling him closer.

The muffled logical part of his brain told Arthur to fight, to run. It screamed that he was about to be eaten, but he didn't care. He would do whatever the Karathen asked.

The tentacles continued to caress him, some floating down his legs, between his legs, pressing against his soft cock. They tugged at his clothes, stroking his face. Two of them pushed up his shirt, revealing his chest. They tugged on his nipples, rubbing them until they stood at firm points.

“Ah!” Arthur gasped. There was a slight stinging sensation in his nipples. Then the tentacles went back to rubbing them. It felt like there was a live wire between them and his cock.

_It is time to mate._

Of course it was, Arthur realized. After all, that was his true purpose as king of the ocean. He allowed the Karathen to pull him closer. Two tentacles wrapped around his wrists, pulling them up over his head, leaving his body fully exposed. One tentacle pushed insistently against his cock, sending little waves of pleasure up Arthur's spine.

One of the tentacles pulled at the hem of his pants, trying to push them down his slender hips. He shuddered as the cold ocean water greeted his newly revealed skin, but he was quickly warmed up as the Karathen's tentacles explored his flesh.

Once the tentacle pushed his pants down far enough he kicked them off, letting them drift off in a current. He wouldn't need them again, at least not for a while.

Arthur bit his lip as the tentacle that had been stimulating his cock wrapped around it. He could feel his blood pooling in his groin, his cock stiffening despite the low temperature of the water.

 _How unusual you are,_ the Karathen mused as its tentacles explored Arthur's lower half. One prodded between his legs, searching for something. _I have never had a king who did not have a slit for my eggs._ The Karathen continued to prod. _I may just have to find another use for you._

Arthur wondered just exactly what the Karathen meant and made a mental note to have sex with more Atlanteans.

Another tentacle slid down Arthur's face, caressing his cheek, before sliding between his lips. Arthur suckled on the tentacle, tasting the sweet slime that coated it. He wanted more.

The tentacle continued to slide into his mouth, the tip tapping against the roof of his mouth as it explored. Arthur gagged. He could feel his throat muscles convulsing as the tentacle slid in deeper, completely ignoring Arthur's reaction. His jaw ached. The tentacle was too big around, pushing against his teeth as it searched.

 _Too inhospitable,_ the Karathen declared, pulling the tentacle back out, leaving just the tip of it against Arthur's tongue. _And the opening is not wide enough for my eggs. Perhaps somewhere else?_

Arthur gasped as the Karathen prodded his asshole, hard. The thin tip of the tentacle slid in, ignoring the way Arthur spasmed around it. It wasn't like this was the first time Arthur had ever been penetrated - he knew the drill - but he could feel the tentacle pressing against his inner walls, exploring his insides. It was much more intimate than any dicking he had had before.

 _This will work,_ the Karathen stated, pulling the tentacle back out. _It seems a decent temporary home for my eggs, if a bit more restrictive than I'd like._

The tentacle surged back in, pushing deeper into Arthur's body. A muffled moan escaped his mouth as the tentacle prodded his prostate. It surged deeper, ever increasing in girth as it worked its way in. The stretch of his hole quickly began to hurt.

Arthur tried to close his legs, but more tentacles surged forth from the Karathen wrapping around his thighs. They pulled his legs apart, holding him spread unable to keep the Karathen out.

The tentacle in his mouth pushed deeper, the tip of it hitting the back of Arthur's throat, it stroked the inside of his mouth soothingly trying to distract him as another tentacle prodded at his ass. The tentacle that had been loosely draped around his rock hard cock, stirred back to life, writhing over his heated flesh.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax as the second tentacle pressed in. It pushed in deep, heading straight for his prostate. It rubbed him mercilessly. Arthur whimpered, feeling his arousal coil tightly in his stomach.

 _Not yet_ , the Karathen chided, the tentacle around his cock tightening. The tip if it prodded into his slit - too big to fit, but still keeping it sealed. He whined around the tentacle in his mouth. He was so close.

The secondary tentacle in his ass surged deeper, wrapping around the other one to form a solid mass. The Karathen pumped it in and out of Arthur's body, pushing deeper on each thrust. Arthur could see his stomach jump as they wiggled inside of him.

 _Do you like that?_ the Karathen asked, surging deeper inside of him. He could feel the tentacles shifting, forming a larger, ball-like mass. He could see his gut jutting out now - like he was pregnant. The Karathen moved the mass of tentacles inside of him, sparking nerves Arthur had never even known existed before. A shudder ran through his body, causing the tentacle on his dick to tighten again.

He just wanted to come. He had never thought he would be so turned on by seeing his body distorted like this, but every jump of his gut went straight to his cock.

Soon the Karathen tired of driving Arthur wild with its tentacles. Arthur whimpered as they pulled out. He felt so empty. He didn't like how flat his stomach looked now without the tentacles filling him up.

 _Soon, my king,_ the Karathen said, the tentacle in his mouth sliding out to caress his cheek before withdrawing. The Karathen continued to pull back its tentacles until there were just two on Arthur's body, wrapped around his legs, keeping him suspended in the water - keeping him from escaping, as if he would want to.

The Karathen pulled him in closer, turning him to face its body.

That's when Arthur saw it. The Karathen's ovipositor jutted proudly out from its body.

Arthur bit his lip. It looked thicker than the tentacles that had just been writing inside him. Was he really going to be able to fit that inside his ass?

Arthur didn't have to wonder for long. The Karathen pulled him closer, the tentacles on his legs pulling them open, leaving Arthur fully expose. It positioned him over the tip and then in a solid, fast move, pulled him down onto it.

Arthur wasn't sure he didn't black out for a moment. The stretch was intense. Arthur swore he could feel the tip of the ovipositor lodged in his ribs, somewhere under his lungs. He took short, shallow breaths, trying to breathe through the pain. One of the tentacles tentatively started petting his cock, sending little shivers through Arthur's body.

All too quickly, the Karathen pulled Arthur up before dropping him back down. It was a shallow move, but to Arthur, it felt monumental. He could feel it deeper than anything had ever been inside him.

"Please," Arthur whimpered, not sure if he wanted more of the Karathen or for it to take it out.

 _Are you ready, my king?_ the Karathen asked, jostling Arthur on its ovipositor again, drawing gasps from the man.

Arthur bit his lip, nodding. He tried to work his hips on the ovipositor, but from his position, he could barely get any movement. Instead, he had to wait for the Karathen to move him. He was completely at its mercy as it bounced him up and down on its ovipositor. He could feel the tip of the ovipositor spreading, locking it inside his body.

Arthur tensed as he felt the first egg engorge the shaft of the ovipositor. He couldn't help but stifle a groan as it spread his hole farther. The Karathen pulled him down, forcing him over the egg as it popped into his hole. The Karathen pulled him back up, the tightness of his rim encouraging the egg up the shaft.

"Ah," Arthur gasped as he felt the egg pop free of the ovipositor. All too soon he felt the next egg push against the rim, and the Karathen pulling him down over it.

 _We have a visitor,_ the Karathen said, as the third egg dropped into Arthur's body. It let go of Arthur's legs. Arthur groaned as he fell farther down on the ovipositor, pushing it deeper into him. Tentacles wrapped around his shoulders and gently around his middle, turning him around without removing the ovipositor.

In the distance, Arthur could see Orm watching wide-eyed from his vantage point behind some large rocks. His brother stared at him, freezing as they made eye contact.

A moan was torn from Arthur's lips as the next egg dropped into his belly. He could feel them now, a settled weight in his gut completely unrelated to the pressure of the ovipositor.

Arthur knew he should be mortified at being caught like this by his brother of all people. But for some reason, it felt even hotter. He couldn't help but moan a little harder as the Karathen bounced him on its ovipositor again, or arch his back a little more, showing off the slight bumpy bulge that hung low off his frame.

Slowly, Orm moved from behind the rocks, coming closer.

 _Do you like having him here?_ the Karathen asked. Its tentacles fluttered down Arthur's body, showcasing his slight bump before wrapping around his thighs again. _Do you like letting him see you like this? Completely at my mercy?_

"Yes," Arthur gasped, spine arching as the next egg dropped slipped through his exhausted hole.

 _We could invite him to join us,_ the Karathen suggested. More tentacles slid over Arthur's body. They wrapped down his arms, pulling his wrists behind his back, leaving him fully exposed to Orm's gaze.

"Yes," Arthur practically sobbed. "Please."

 _I can't,_ the Karathen reminded him, fucking the next egg into Arthur's hole. _He can't hear me. You will have to ask him._

"Orm, brother," Arthur gasped. The Karathen pulled his wrists back, forcing his back to arch. Arthur moaned, looking down. He could see the ridge of the ovipositor and the small pile of eggs already outlined in his gut. "Come join us."

"I don't think that would be wise," Orm replied, floating a little further back.

"Please," Arthur whimpered. "Ah-" His plea cut off as the Karathen dropped him farther down on the ovipositor. "I Need- Ah-" He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes fell closed. He could feel his orgasm on the brink, but the Karathen was not touching his cock. He needed just a little more something to push him over the edge. "I need you," he finally gasped out.

Arthur looked up when he felt a gentle touch to his face. Orm floated before him, eyes still wide, like he couldn't believe he was here either. Orm leaned forward, tentatively kissing his brother.

Arthur groaned as Orm’s hand slid into his hair, holding his head still as he kissed him. Orm’s free hand slid down Arthur’s chest, over his swollen pec, pulling a gasp from Arthur as his finger glanced over his nipple.

“Did you like that?” Orm asked, pulling back. He flicked Arthur’s nipple, drawing another noise from his brother.

“What’s happening?” Arthur asked. His nipples had never been that sensitive before. But now they were swollen and puffy. It felt like a live wire connected them to his cock. He was amazed as a little stream of white fluid leaked out of his nipple, quickly swirling away in the water around them.

 _You’re producing food for my young,_ the Karathen chuckled, shifting Arthur around on its ovipositor again, encouraging the next egg to join its brethren.

Orm leaned forward, his lips sealing over Arthur’s nipple.

“Ah!” Arthur gasped as Orm began to suck. He could feel the milk draining out of him, sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine. Orm’s hand slid to his shoulder, steadying himself as he continued to suck. Orms free hand slid down Arthur’s chest, pressing down on the bulging flesh.

Arthur whimpered. He could feel Orm’s hand pressing against the ovipositor lodged inside him, stopping the egg from sliding free. A second egg slid into the ovipositor behind it, but stopped, unable to get past the first one.

“Orm, Orm,” he muttered, trying to find the words to ask his brother to move his hand. He could feel the eggs backing up, stretching his hole where they remained lodged in the staff. He writhed, drunk on a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Orm finally shifted his hand away as he pulled back.

“Ah,” Arthur groaned, feeling the next several eggs shoot into his body.

Orm switched to Arthur’s other nipple, his teeth teasing the heated flesh before he began to suckle it. His free hand slid down Arthur's body. He paused briefly to press against the bulge in Arthur's stomach, pulling a moan from his older brother before reaching down for his dick.

A tentacle shot out of the Karathen, wrapping around Orm's wrist. Orm pulled back from Arthur’s chest, a look of terror on his face.

"Arthur?" Orm asked as the Karathen pulled his hand away from Arthur's groin.

 _I’m not done with you yet,_ the Karathen chided.

"It won't let me come," Arthur said, gasping as the next egg fell into his gut. He felt so full already that he couldn't imagine many more eggs fitting inside of him.

 _Just a little bit longer,_  the Karathen hummed. _Think you can take ten more?_

Arthur groaned. He felt filled to the brim. His stomach bulged like he was nine months pregnant with twins. And the Karathen wanted to give him ten more eggs?

“I need-” Arthur gasped as the Karathen fucked into him again. “Something.” Arthur couldn’t think. “A distraction.” He wanted something in his mouth. “I need your cock in my mouth,” he said in a rush, finally finding the words he needed.

Orm kissed him again. Arthur could feel him shift, pushing his pants down. Orm’s hand buried in Arthur’s hair again as he pulled back.

Arthur’s mouth watered as he studied his brother’s genitals. Sure enough, they looked nothing like his own. Where his cock was a large slit, the tip of what looked like a smooth tentacle peeking out of it.

He had no idea how Atlanteans normally did oral sex, but what of this was normal, Arthur reasoned. He leaned forward, his mouth falling open to gently kiss the tip of the tentacle. He licked the slit, his tongue easily slipping inside his brother.

Above him, Orm moaned, his grip on Arthur’s hair tightening. He pushed Arthur’s head against his crotch, holding him there as Arthur went back to sucking on the tentacle.

Some of the Karathen’s tentacles wrapped around Orm’s legs, holding him steady as it fucked another egg into Arthur.

Arthur could feel Orm’s cock growing in his mouth as more of it slid out of his slit. It filled his mouth, coated with a sort of sweet slickness very similar to that of the Karathen.

Orm’s cock was longer than that of a human, Arthur realized, as it slid to the back of his throat, right past his gag reflex. He wanted to pull back, but between the Karathen keeping him completely immobilized and Orm’s hand pushing his head into his groin, he could do nothing but let Orm find his pleasure in his mouth.

Arthur had never considered himself particularly masochistic - sure, he had had a varied sex life back on the surface and tried many things, but never had he felt such a wonderful combination of pleasure, pain and being completely controlled by others. He knew that this would change things forever for him.

Arthur groaned around Orm’s cock in his mouth. It was just what he had needed, a distraction from the eggs sliding into his gut. Above him, Orm was panting, his hips thrusting into Arthur’s mouth, slick sliding out of his slit, sticking to Arthur’s beard.

Each thrust of the Karathen bobbed Orm’s cock deeper into Arthur’s throat. His tongue swirled around his brother’s flesh.

Arthur had lost count of the remaining eggs, but he was sure he was within the last four the Karathen had promised him.

Orm gasped above him as Arthur hummed around Orm’s cock. Orm was producing more slick, his grip tightening in Arthur’s hair, all good signs that his orgasm was close. Arthur swallowed him down as deeply as he could.

Orm groaned, holding Arthur’s head close as his orgasm washed over him.

“That was good,” Orm said, letting go of Arthur’s head as his cock slipped out of his brother’s mouth. He floated back down to Arthur’s level. He caressed Arthur’s face, his thumb catching Arthur’s lip. “Is it almost done?” he asked.

Arthur gasped as he felt a tentacle slide up his cock again.

“Yes,” he nodded, feeling his body tighten again. His voice was raspy, his vocal chords sounding so strained from Orm’s cock earlier. “So close.” He couldn’t stop his hips from bouncing, seeking out friction. He wanted nothing more than to come.

Orm slid his down Arthur’s distended belly, pressing gently against the eggs. Arthur could feel them rolling around, shifting inside of his body.

“Yes,” he moaned, arching his back, thrusting his belly harder against his brother’s hand. He felt a final egg squeeze out of the ovipositor. He was so close. The Karathen thrust into him, pulling back till the swollen head of his ovipositor was tugging at Arthur’s rim.

 _Almost,_ the Karathen said.

Arthur moaned as liquid filled his stomach. It quickly filled the space between the eggs, rounding out his stomach.

“Fuck,” Arthur moaned, practically sobbing as the tentacle on his cock squeezed him. He could feel the tight coil of his arousal breaking. His toes curled as his orgasm washed over him. Pearlescent streams of his come shot out of his cock, swirling in the water around him before being washed away by the current.

Arthur hung loosely in the Karathen’s tentacles as he tried to get his bearings. He felt a final surge of liquid out of the Karathen’s cock, this time a thicker liquid, creating a seal to hold the eggs in.

Arthur whimpered as the Karathen pulled out. He felt oversensitive, every muscle in his body ached. He was aware of the tentacles unwrapping around him, but could barely find the energy to swim.

He sank like a rock as soon as the Karathen let go of him, Orm following him to the ocean floor.

“Are you alright?” Orm asked, rolling Arthur to his side, settling beside him.

 _It will take three days for the eggs to be ready,_ The Karathen told Arthur. _I will be back for them then._

 _“_ I just need a minute,” Arthur replied, before promptly blacking out.


End file.
